


NUEVO COMIENZO

by Tia_waka1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse, Rencarnación, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29134110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_waka1/pseuds/Tia_waka1
Summary: A veces el final solo es el principio de una nueva historia
Relationships: stukony, thorky
Kudos: 1





	NUEVO COMIENZO

Nadie sabían que hacer o decir. El aroma a tristeza y dolor llenaba el lugar, al igual que llanto de la beta rubia y el omega Parker. Respirar se volvió doloroso, viendo como los ojos castaños pierden lentamente su brillo. Bucky llegó poco después. El arma que tenía se deslizó de sus manos y un nudo se formo en su estomago. Steve al ver al soldado sólo atinó a abrazarlo, aunque no se sabía cuál de los dos era el que más necesitaba el gesto.

Se habia ido

Tony estaba muerto

La ceremonia se hizo en la casa del lago. Todos los que habían sobrevivido a la batalla estaban ahí para despedir al último omega Stark. El sol brillaba a pesar de el triste ambiente que habia. El bosque rodeaba el hermoso lago mientras Pepper ponía el reactor con flores en el lago. Todos hundidos en la tristeza y la pena

Unos ojos castaños miraba a través de los árboles al otro lado del lago. Quería gritar, abrazarlos y decir alguna broma pero no podía. Ellos no lo veían

\- ¿Los extrañas? - Los ojos castaños miraban a la figura que habia aparecido a su lado. Una mujer con una capa que cubría su rostro, solo dejaba ver uno cabellos rubios. Él se sorprendió ya que nadie lo habia visto desde que habia aparecido. Pero algo en esa mujer le daba paz

\- Sí - Contestó volviendo a ver a sus amigos, a su familia

\- ¿Te arrepientes? - Volvió a preguntar la mujer. El de ojos castaño dio una sonrisa triste

\- Nunca... Ellos están bien - Miro el rostro del mocoso araña y después en Harley - Están con vida y eso me hace feliz. Podrán seguir adelante

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente, solo interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas de los árboles que se mecían por el la suave brisa. Los ojos castaños se posaron en los rostros de los dos alfa super soldados. Parecían afligidos. Algo se removió dentro de él

\- Mi padre me hablo de ti - Hablo la mujer. El castaño volteo a ver a la mujer una vez más - Me contó sobre un omega, que vestía un traje de metal y con un corazón tan puro y valiente

El castaño alzó una ceja expectante. La mujer rio bajito

\- También dijo que eras muy bocón y un poco desesperante - La mujer no lo miraba. Él trataba de descifrar quien era - Mi nombre es Hela 

\- ¿Ese no es el nombre de la hermana de Thor? - Pregunto recordando haber escuchado la aventura de Bruce y el grandote

\- Si, ese era el nombre de mi tia. Mi padre me puso su nombre en honor a ella. Ellos habían tenido una muy buena relación, hasta... - La mujer guardó silencio y volteo a mirar los ojos castaño. Él se estremeció al notar que una parte de la piel que se veía tenía una tonalidad extraña - Quiero hacer algo especial por ti y mi padre

-¿Especial?

\- Una nueva oportunidad - Dijo ella, antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar a través de los árboles - Es hora de irnos Anthony Stark

Tony dudo un momento, volteando a ver por última vez a su antigua manada. Comenzó a caminar apresurado para alcanzar a la mujer

-Por cierto ¿Quién es tu padre?

20 años después

Una nueva generación de superhéroes nació. Harley se habia vuelto el nuevo Ironman. Barton se habia retirado, pero Cooper se habia unido a ellos años después. Scott y Hope, alias avispa se habían vuelto Avengers. 

-Entren Scott ¿Ya sabes cuantos son? - Pregunto el rubio alfa, llevando un escudo en su brazo

~Son aproximadamente 20 en el primer piso y otros más 30 en el segundo y tercero pero no encuentro al líder

-Esta bien. Estamos listos para entrar

Un grupo terrorista había tomado una importante escuela. Normalmente estos casos los atendían la policía, pero en este caso habían sido llamados ellos ya que los hombres tenían extrañar armas que disparan láser, además que amenazaban con volar la ciudad con una bomba

\- Harley - Llamo Steve, viendo la armadura de color gris oscura y con bordes rojos, en lo alto del cielo

\- Hay una fuente de energía extraña en el segundo piso. Viernes está tomando el control de las cámaras para saber más.

Harley se había vuelto un hombre muy maduro e inteligente, casi podía iguala

\- Spiderman y Cooper ya están en provisión Capitán - Finalizó Harley

-Esta bien - Steve miró a Bucky que estaba a su lado. Los dos se veían igual, como si los años pasaran de ellos. La única diferencia es que Bucky se había cortado el cabello, volviendo al estilo que tenía antes de caer del tren - ¿Listo?

Bucky asintió y los dos entraron junto con Hulk y Thor por el frente. Las armas que tenían los terroristas en verdad eran extrañas. El rayo que lanzaban era verdaderamente potente. Golpes, gritos y explosiones se escuchaban por doquier. Pero con esfuerzo habían logrado reducir a la mayoría de terroristas. Solo quedaban un pequeño grupo que se había atrincherado en un salón y amenazaban desde la ventana

\- ¡Aléjense! - Grito el encapuchado - ¡O juro que hago estallar esta cosa¡ - Sacudía un control en la mano.

Nadie se atrevía a moverse. Por viernes sabían que esa cosa explotaba destruiría varias cuadras a la redonda.

\- ¿Ahora que hacemos Punk? - Pregunto Bucky mirando a donde asomaba el hombre

\- Hay que tratar de...

Varios estruendos interrumpieron a Steve. Lo siguiente que vieron fue a varios hombres que salían volando del salón donde estaban los terroristas, siendo impulsados por varios rayos, destrozando la pared en el proceso. 

Una cabellera castaña, desordenada, se asomo por el orificio más grande, con una sonrisa victoriosa

\- Fiu, que lanzamientos - Dijo el joven

\- ¡Deja de estar jodiendo y acaba con esto! - Se escuchó a alguien gritar y el castaño volvió a entrar

Los vengadores se miraron entre ellos, antes de correr hacia el salón. Cuando llegaron se encontraron a dos jóvenes; Uno de cabello negro, algo largo pero recogido y de piel blanca, el cual estaba de espalda recogiendo algo, y el otro era el castaño que se habia asomado antes, que tenía una especie de guantelete puesto, pero se veía mucho mas ligero que el del traje de Harley. Los dos omegas

\- Que bueno que llegaron - Hablo el castaño - Ya desactive esa cosa - Señaló con la cabeza la extraña bomba 

\- ¿Que...? - Steve se habia quedado sin habla cuando vio de cerca al castaño. Los demás no estaban muy distintos. Bucky sintió un nudo en el estómago y su corazón palpitar con fuerza

\- Que ya la desactive - Dijo torciendo los ojos 

\- Anthony debemos irnos, madre debe estar preocupada - Habló el azabache. Por fin se habia volteado a mirar, dejando ver sus ojos esmeralda

\- Uhg Tienes razón - Dijo el castaño - Todos suyo chicos - Dijo pasando por el lado de los héroes

Los dos supersoldados aspiraron el aroma dulce, de café, canela y donas. No podía ser coincidencia. No podía existir alguien con el mismo aroma.

Antes de que se pudiera ir Thor tomó de la mano al omega azabache.

\- Hermano... - Susurro. El omega frunció el ceño

\- Suéltame - Gruño. Pero el rubio no obedeció

\- Suelta a mi hermano - Se escuchó la voz del otro omega, el cual ya tenía el guante apuntando al dios - Pueden ser muy héroes y todo lo que quieran, pero te juro que no me tiembla la mano para dispararte si no sueltas a mi hermano ahora 

Eso descolocó a los presente.

\- Tony - Dijo Steve. El castaño lo miro de reojo - Tony... ¿Eres tu?

\- No se que les pasas - Dijo Anthony - Pero no lo voy a repetir otras vez. Suelta a mi hermano - remarco las palabras y el sonido del laser cargando los hizo reaccionar

\- Thor suéltalo - Dijo Bucky. El rubio obedeció

\- Vámonos ya. - El azabache agarro la mano de Anthony y lo llevó a rastras, bajo la mirada de todos

\- Ese... ese era - Dijo aun sorprendido Harley

\- No puede ser- Dijo Scott

\- Tony... era Tony

\- Pero él murió - Dijo Bucky - Nosotros lo vimos morir

\- Pero se ve muy joven - Dijo Hope - No parece pasar de los diecisiete

\- Y ese era Loki - Dijo Thor - Lo reconocería donde fuera 

-¿Que está pasado? - Dijo Bucky

\- No lo se, pero... es él... Tony está vivo


End file.
